


False Laughter

by StudyofRunning



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: 15_minute_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudyofRunning/pseuds/StudyofRunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose are laughing. The Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf are growling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 15_minute_fic on lj, prompt #76. Betas, rewrites, and edits beyond fixing typos are against the rules. Set either during S2 or after your favorite Doomsday reunion fic, whichever you prefer.

The Doctor and Rose are laughing. The Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf are growling.

"This," laughs Rose, "is not one of our more difficult escapes, I don't think."

"Don't be so sure, Rose Tyler," the Doctor laughs back at her, as they walk right past one of the guards, who are all of a species with no sense of hearing. "Any minute now we could come across one who hasn't got his back turned."

They don't.

"Where will we go next?" asks Rose, still laughing, but what she actually means is more along the lines of "I'm pretending to be okay because if you leave me behind to just stop and rest for a while, you might never come back."

"Anywhere at all," replies the Doctor, and begins rattling off a list of planets they could visit, but the items of the list he's hoping to get across are more like "life goes on, believe be, I'd know" and "let me be here for you" and "maybe you need a break."

They meet the rulers of this sad excuse for an island state and rage at them.

"She died, all of them died, right in front of me and it was all _your fault_ ," growls Rose, and she doesn't even know it, but in the back of her mind she is reaching for all the power the Doctor tells her she once had, hoping she can use it to strike down the beings before her.

"You have no right to do this. It ends here," growls the Doctor, and when he's like this all his words are final.

The government is deposed. The race they've been using as guards take over their cities.

The Doctor and Rose elect not to stop and rest.


End file.
